fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Karina Eclipse
Karina Eclipse (カリナ エクリプヒーウ Karina Ekuripuhiiu'):' Is a member of the Warrior Angel Guild and is the bartender and cook for the guild. She provides food and booze to both the guild members and visitors alike. She was once a dark wizard who worked as an Underworld Bartender, due to this she has many allies and contacts connected to the dark guilds and the criminal underworld. Appearance Karina is a tall and mature women with long and wavy orange hair with light blue eyes. She is well known for her curvaceous figure; her most distinctive feature of it is her very large breasts. On the back of her waist is her red colored guild mark. Her outfit consists of a long black robe with white on the inside though she lets her robes hang loose for her ample bosom to be revealed, she keeps her robe attached by tying it with a white sash tied into a white bow. She wears a thin golden necklace tucked between her cleavage and a long pink scarf over her shoulders. As she wears other types of outfits she has been shown to dress either very provocatively or stylishly. Personality Karina is a sweet and kind woman. She always greets others with a smile on her face and addresses to them in the politest way possible. She speaks in a sweet, gentle tone which helps develop trust between her and the individual. She cares deeply about others and will worry about their well being as she tries to help them as best she can. Despite her kind and generous personality, Karina can be quite devious when she wants to be. For she often uses her luscious body in order to deceive the men's attention in order to convince them to do any favors she wants. She mostly does this so they can buy more booze and meals over at the bar, however she does use this tactic for various other reasons as well. History When Karina was very young her parents built a massive debt to the underworld which ultimately led to their demise. As the only child in her family, she was forced to pay back her parents' debts to numerous dark guilds where she spent most of her life as the bartender and waitress to dark guild hideouts and guild halls in order to earn enough to pay back her debts and contribute to her work that sustained her. Over the years she has adapted into her new environment and has devolved Magic and Abilities [[Fire Magic|'Fire Magic']]:''' Karina has mastered this form of magic to her own specialty. She is able to conjure her fire from various parts of her body and even from a short distance away. * '''Fire Ball: Karina has the capacity to create small fireballs capable of erupting into a large explosion upon impact. Master Chef: Karina is an exceptional culinary master of the highest caliber, possessing vast knowledge and the capability of preparing almost any kind of delicious food with a strong sense to the aesthetics of cooking. although she is a mage, she spends most of her time as a bartender preparing all kinds of delectable meals for all her costumers. Her cooking style is quite unique for she employs her magic to assist in preparing her dishes along with along with various secret recipes she created herself. She cooks with amazing speed and dexterity that she finishes preparing the next dish almost before the costumers are finished eating the previous one. Enhanced Durability: Karina possesses incredible durability Keen Intellect: Karina has displayed a clever intellect, and, most importantly, a deep knowledge of Magic and its related world.Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Warrior Angel Guild Category:Dark Mage Category:Underworld Category:Fire Magic User